Star Wars PURGE (EN)
by Markus-The-Eternal
Summary: After Order 66, the Jedi Order had become nearly extinct. Fortunately, a brave group of Jedi Knights managed to escape Coruscant, hiding among the stars, now together they will have to face the shadow that quickly devours the Galaxy. With everything against, the Remnant Jedi must defy the might of the Galactic Empire.
1. Prologue

**STAR WARS**

" _ **PURGE"**_

 **¡Catastrophe** **!** **The Republic has made a decisive strike to the Confederacy of Independent Systems as Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi has finally destroyed the Separatist Military Leader: General Grievous.**

 **As the Separatist Council flees, the Jedi Master Mace Windu has been killed by the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine who turned to be no other than the Lord Sith Darth Sidious. Now, thanks to the betrayal of Anakin Skywalker, the Supreme Chancellor has declared Order 66 which implies the execution of every single Jedi on the Galaxy.**

 **With the war reaching its end, the Jedi Generals receive a distress signal from the Jedi Temple on Coruscant which states that all of the Jedi must return home, unaware that the 501 Legion has been secretly deployed to storm the Temple and kill anyone inside.**

 **Nevertheless a small group of Jedi has managed to realize the treacherous ambush and had already made a desperate plan to escape the trap and survive another day…**


	2. Chapter 1-1

**Chapter 1-1: Order 66**

 _ **The fire expanded across the place, the once known sanctuary of the so proclaimed Guardians of Peace and Justice and their knowledge was now burning like a chimney, the Jedi Temple of Coruscant had become a battlefield…**_

 _Across a hallway of the Temple, a pair of Jedi Knights were running in despair, the first one was an "Asthary" of thin complexion, gray skin, black hair and sparkling yellow eyes, he was missing his front left horn and had a bionic right arm. The second jedi was a "Váalkuj" with mocha hair, Green eyes, pale skin and a strange mask, his "feathers" varied in colors such as blue, pink and orange._

 _The two jedi stopped at an intersection, turning on their lightsabers_ _._

-They´re twelve, coming fast-said the asthary

-And more shall come if we don't hurry up-answered the other with his lightsaber pike in hand

 _As said, twelve clone troopers of the 501 legion surrounded them and pointing at them with their blasters._

-We can´t take prisoners…¡shoot to kill!-exclaimed the leader of the squad

 _With lightning fast-like reflexes the two jedi extended their arms, throwing the clones against the walls with a powerful Force Push, then they fled to the back of the Temple._

-It will be a massacre Regulus-the váalkuj was saying whose feathers were waving as they passed through another hallway over from which they could saw hundreds of lightsabers sparkling as they deflected back blaster shots, they could see how, slowly, the lightsabers went off and the Force itself started to fade.

-We´ll save everyone we can Gilliam-said the asthary-But for now our priority are the padawan-he reiterated

 _Surprisingly, both met three young padawan whom came from the east hallway, their face was full with terror but as soon as they saw the knights they ran to their side, crying in the intersection._

-¡Thank the Force we found you masters Regulus and Gilliam!-said one of the younglings, a male zabrak with white tattoos and dazzling blue eyes still tearful.

-We thought it was our end-added the second padawan, a Twi´lek girl with lilac skin

-¡We need to get outta here!-exclaimed the third padawan, a human male with Green hair and lime eyes.

-Calm down young padawan, ¿where did you come from?-asked Regulus trying to reassure the younglings.

-We were hiding with the others when suddenly…-the young zabrak couldn't finish as the five of them felt a great disturbance in the Force nearby.

 _Behind the three padawan a cloaked figure emerged, with a blue lightsaber in hand and a look full of hatred, it was immediately recognized by the knights._

-¡¿Skywalker?!-exclaimed Gilliam

 _Anakin didn't respond, Regulus immediately figured out his intentions, the Dark Side of the Force was present in the once called "chosen one", deception and even sadness ran through Regulus soul, but without letting his emotions affect him the asthary pushed back the padawan._

-Gill, take the padawan to the ship as fast as you can, I will handle Skywalker-

-But Regulus…-

-¡Just do it! I´ll meet ya all at the ship-exclaimed the asthary

 _Gilliam doubted for a moment, but seeing the scared faces of the younglings put him back together, he ran with the children in opposite direction, he looked back to Regulus, fearing for his life, but then again he focused and continued running._

-You are underestimating me Tek-said Anakin, his voice full of hatred-

-Maybe, or maybe you are overestimating your ability Skywalker-answered Regulus.-

 _The two were walking in circles without losing sight of each other, Anakin´s lightsaber was tearing the floor. Regulus kept his lightsaber pointing at Skywalker_ _._

-¿How could you turn your back on the Order?-said the asthary trying to stay calmed

-It was the Order which turned its back on me-answered Anakin

-¡¿What are you talking about?! ¡The Order accepted and raised you as one of us! ¡We are the keepers of peace Anakin!-exclaimed Regulus

-¡Ha! ¿Keepers of peace? ¡The jedi started the war! And day by day your ambition grew more ¡You planned to overthrow the Republic! But you failed, not even Mace Windu could stand against my master.

-¡¿Master Windu?! That only means that the Chancellor…is the Sith Lord-

-Wise guy, unfortunately for you my old friend, this hallway will become your tomb-said Anakin raising his saber.

 _Just as a wild animal, Anakin charged at Regulus, fortunately the asthary was able to block the impact with his own saber, sparks popped out of the weapons and a harsh sound echoed across de the place. Skillfully, Regulus activated its double lightsaber saber second blade and spin it 360 degrees thanks to his mechanical arm, forcing Skywalker to retreat to a safe distance._

-¡I always suspected of you Skywalker, you were ambitious, and full of fear, you weren't made to be a jedi, you had far too much hatred inside you-said the asthary taking defensive position

-¡The jedi don't have the necessary courage to protect the Galaxy!-answered Skywalker attacking again.

 _Regulus dodged and attack him with a stockade aimed to Skywalker´s head, but the former jedi was able to deflect it with his own lightsaber and managed to Force Push the asthary against a wall._

-Only my vision will bring peace to the Galaxy-

-By overthrowing the Republic you will only generate chaos, people will know your treachery-said Regulus slowly getting up.

-I don't think so, in this very moment the jedi are being marked as traitors to the Republic, the so claimed Guardians of Peace will forever be remembered as traitors-

-¡You will not live to see it happen!-exclaimed Regulus launching at Skywalker

 _The blades clashed again but this time, the asthary charged with such force that was able to force Skywalker to its knees, still with the blades clashed Anakin was holding his ground firmly. Suddenly some clone trooper squadrons appeared of nowhere, surrounding the fight, because of this Regulus hesitated for a moment, allowing Skywalker to take advantage_

-You know you can't win, fear has made you hesitate and lower your defenses-said Skywlaker pushing the asthary once again, throwing him to the ground.

 _The troopers began to approach the fallen jedi but Anakin ordered them to stop._

-From now on, the jedi are extinct-Anakin continued

-I don't believe so Skywalker, you and your master shall fail, ¡the Jedi Order will never be destroyed, cause even with only one remaining jedi the order will survive! ¡The light shall prevail!-said Regulus getting up again

-I will hunt down every last of you…one by one, but you foolish asthary, you can take your stubbornness to the grave-answered Anakin preparing to deliver the final blow

 _Before the blade went down, a great shot hit the ground where the troopers were standing, followed by a giant explosion that killed many of the clones and gave Regulus the chance to take Skywalker by the arm and throw him into the walk, making it collapse. Immediately after Regulus met up with what he was expecting: a giant droid unit that was part of his battalion, Jedi General Rahm Koa and Regulus Morgannus Tek were among the few jedi who didn't rely on clones as troops during the Clone Wars, Kota had a well-trained militia and Regulus had built a battalion of unique droids._

 _The droid was quite big, with a crustacean form, it had four legs which ended up in a metallic paw, and it´s body was curved and sectioned, ending in a small squared head with various receptor spikes and a one green "eye". Two massive arms had heavy mounted laser canons among other things._

-Nice shot Kranker-said Regulus passing by the droids side-¡Now let's hurry up! ¡Back to the ship!-

 _The droid launched a loud creak and followed its creator at full speed, leaving behind the clones who were already getting up._

 _In a blast of hatred, Skywalker emerged from the debris as a mad Rancor, his eyes searching for his asthary foe._

-The rest of the squadron has gone after them sir, they will catch them before they can escape- said one trooper next to Anakin

-No jedi must get off this temple-said Skywalker thinking-I want the troops at the outside to wear the tunics from fallen jedi-he added

-¿The robes sir?-asked the clone

-Any jedi who follows the retreat order will return here with their guard down, a disguise will fool them and it will make it easier to kill them all-

-As you command my lord-said the soldier, joining the rest of its troops, leaving behind Skywalker

 _Regulus and Krancker advanced through the temple crumbling halls at maximum speed, the number of corpses they found in the way was devastating for the jedi knight, nevertheless they continued until they reached the entrance of the secret landing bay in the temple. In front of them various troopers were engaged in combat with some jedi taking refugee under a big ship, without hesitate Regulus charged against the distracted clones, slicing them with his saber in a matter of seconds, leaving Kranker to finish the rest with ease. Finally he rendezvous with his fellow comrades at the shadow of its flagship._

-I'm glad to see you safe and sound-said Gilliam

-Same to you Gill, ¿How many are we?-

-Just us-said Gill pointing at the present jedi: two humans, an elder hefthorian, the three padawan and themselves

-Then we must wait for more-said Regulus

-I'm afraid we can't afford to do so my old padawan-said someone behind them

 _An elder male human with surprisingly large muscles appeared, with a big gray beard and a mechanical left eye, his size towered over Regulus whom was approximately 6 ft. tall._

-Master Jal´Onsso…-said Regulus

-The clones have discovered the secret bay, it is only a matter of time before a large force arrive, if w stay we put everyone here in great danger –said Master Onsso

-But master, we can't just leave, we must help as many jedi as we can-replied Regulus

-It will matter not if by doing so we die here, as long as we are alive, the Order shall survive-answered Master Onsso

 _Still displeased by the idea of leaving Regulus accepted and activated a command code in his mechanical arm, a hatch opened under the ships belly and a large ramp descended from it, from the hatch an astromech appeared, an R4 unit with black paint and purple details._

-¡Hurry up Ruster, start the engines, we need to get out of here pronto!-ordered Regulus.

 _Without delay, the R4 unit make an affirmative beep and rode inside the ship. Within seconds the big flagship tremble and its systems went online, illuminating both the interior and exterior._

-¡Everyone inside now!-exclaimed Master Onsso

 _The bay tremble as the large ship was taking off the ground, several clone troopers were approaching, some of them had rocket launchers ready to shoot._

-¡¿Ruster what the hell are you doing? Stop playing and get us out already!-exclaimed the asthary

 _The troopers shoot but it was too late, as the ship quickly flew into the air, the clones only watched as the ship disappeared in the smoke._

-*sigh* We made it-said Gill as he leaned back on his seat

-¡Not yet, the Republic´s fleet will obliterate us!-said the elder hefthorian

-Worry not master, this marvel had its various tricks-said Regulus activating a button on the control panel.

 _After flying through Coruscant atmosphere, the ship found the Republic´s fleet in attack position in front of them._

-¡They've been warned about us!-exclaimed Gilliam

-Calm yourselves, the cloaking device not only hides us from their sight but from their radars too-replied Regulus-

 _Everyone was tense as they approached a Venator-class Star Destroyer, they passed 20m above the cruiser but there were no shots fired, the crew breathed calmly as they flew pass the fleet._

-¿What shall we do now? We´ve been betrayed, we cannot return to Coruscant nor any other Republic system-said Gilliam

-Open the jedi distress frequency, if there are more jedi who survived this treachery we will find them…but for now we must travel across the cold and lonely space-

-¿How long are we going to be here master?-asked one of the padawan

-Until we know how to fight back-finished Master Onsso, leaving the command cabin

 **End of Chapter 1-1**

 _(Note: Some species, ships etc. Are as you may noticed of my own invention, I hope to share more info about it in the near future)_


	3. Chapter 1-2

**Chapter 1-2: A New Home**

 _ **Like a brave and strong wind that comes unexpected, the Empire emerged from the shadows of the Dark Side, the treason of the fallen jedi Anakin Skywalker had enslaved the Galaxy to the might that supposedly had freed it from the terror of the Clone Wars. Now, the jedi that managed to survived Coruscant´s treachery seek refuge among the stars, hoping to escape the grip of the growing Empire. The jedi master Jal´Onsso has taken the crew of the "StarDream" to Cato Neimoidia, the former capital of the Trade Federation, in hopes of finding a way to elude the Empire…**_

-There you have it…Cato Neimoidia, You sure your contact will receive us? - said Regulus, piloting along Ruster

-As incredible as it may sound, Got Lorren isn´t a greedy neimoidian, when the Clone Wars began, he had already deserted the Trade Federation- said master Onsso siting behind Ruster with his arms folded.

\- Aren´t we taking a big risk? I mean, the war just ended a few weeks ago and now we´re entering a former Separatist world, now controlled by the Republic…I mean the Empire-said Gilliam, seated next to master Onsso.

-Calm yourself my old padawan, Got Lorren´s place is in a remote part of the planet, I bet it cost him a little fortune, the Empire surely didn't even had heard of its existence. - answered master Onsso

-Besides, the camouflage of the StarDream is quite advanced, the will be unable to detect us, even if they wanted to-added Regulus-We´ll be descending now-

 _The ship descended through the atmosphere, flying along the fog that surrounded the bridge-cities of the planet, after a calm trip to the surface they were able to descry at the distance an enormous crater, inside which a gigantic palace was built, it was Got Lorren´s Castle._

 _-_ You got some humble friends master-said Regulus after seeing the massive palace

 _The central structure was tall and round, from it 4 large bridges connected even taller towers covered in gold, and around the structure´s base were large trees that from far away looked as a skirt, the ground was shining just as the rest of the palace, indicating that it continued into the underground._

 _-Unidentified ship, you are now entering a restricted zone, identify yourself immediately…-_ said a voice through the radio

-I am master Jal´Onsso, Got Lorren we come to see Got Lorren, he should be waiting us, I require permission to land-answered master Onsso

There was a Little silence before the voice came back.

- _StarDream, permission granted, please land in bay number 3, don't get off course-_

-Understood-

-So far so good I guess-said Gilliam

The StarDream landed at the said bay, inside there were a bunch of Vulture Droids awaiting

-You sure you know this guy? - asked Regulus a little nervous

Master Onsso didn't answer, he just stood up and walked to the hatch. Only master Onsso, Regulus and jedi master "Shor´Guun" came out of the ship, in front of them was a B1 class droid patrol, these units had a unique white carcass which distinguished them from the ones used by the Separatist Alliance. Behind them a neimoidian was approaching, he wore a dark red tunic with golden details and a singular crown on top of his head, he was escorted by two neimoidian guards, both of them tall and hefty, and they wore silver armors with long spears.

-Please, cease the hostilities, for they are no enemies said Got Lorren to the droid sergeant

-Roger roger- replied the droid, lowering his gun alongside the others

-It is great to see you again jedi master, even more to see you alive-said Got Lorren shaking hands with master Onsso

-It's good to see you too Lorren, has been a while-

-Although I hope the recent events in regards of the Jedi Order do not threaten the very stability of my home-

-I can´t assure you that my dear friend-answered the jedi

-I imagine…please, this way, we had much to talk about-said Got Lorren dispersing his droids with a hand gesture

Lorren took them across the halls and corridors of his enormous and shiny home from which walls hanged many portraits and paintings, after reaching the end of the labyrinth the arrived to a large living room where Lorren´s servants were already pouring some tea into some cups.

-Please, take a seat my fellow jedi, drink some of this _yarba_ tea-offered Lorren

-(Master Yoda´s favorite…)- thought Regulus

-After a sip of his tea, Got Lorren breathed heavily and said:

-Listen master Onsso, the Republic´s victory over the Separatist on Cato Neimoidia was a brutal strike to the " _seps_ ", with the end of the Clone Wars and rising of this so called Empire this planet is now at the very bottom of the abysm, it isn't even our planet anymore, the Empire is extending its clutches across the galaxy.-

-We know that, it took all of us by surprise, the War was a mere façade to obtain absolute power-answered Onsso

-You´re implying that Palpatine orchestrated all of this to rule the whole galaxy?-asked Lorren

-Palpatine is the Sith Lord we jedi knights have been looking for, he was the mastermind behind Dooku and his Separatists and even us…even the Republic was his giant puppet-said Shor´Guun

-As a politician, I believed him capable of everything but this…to fool the entire Jedi Order…he must be a very powerful sith-said Lorren

-You know about the sith?-asked Regulus

-I learned from its existence thanks to master Onsso, after that I searched for more information about the long history of the jedi and the sith, I was able to find what I so desired, from old arhives found in remote places I learned of the Sith Order…that's why I find this new Sith Emperor even more dangerous than those who preceded him-

-The Dark Side is an easy pathway to power, master of lies to ensure chaos, I don't doubt the power of Sidious, however he ascended to power thanks to our blindness…-

-And without the Chosen One, we jedi are at the brink of extinction-added master Shor

-It pains me to hear this my friends, but this lends me to the motive of your visit, I doubt you are here to stay…after all the Empire already controls the whole system-

-Actually Got Lorren, I have a favor to ask-said master Onsso

-Spit it out my friend, and I´ll see if I can help-

-I need a ship Lorren…a cruiser, among all your contacts must be one who can help us-

-¡¿A cruiser?! The Force sure isn't with you today old pal, ¿why the hell would you want a cruiser having a crew of no more than ten?-exclaimed Got Lorren, shocked

-I never said I will surrender to the Empire, besides I am fully aware of my lack of members, that is why I´m gonna be more specific…I need a droid cruiser-

-¡¿A Separatist warship?! Onsso, I may have a friend or to but what you´re asking are war remains-

-I would not ask you if I knew you weren't able to get it-

Got Lorren was sweating from its forehead, squeezing his fists he walked from side to side

-¿You´re asking me to risk my entire existence in exchange of a failed excuse of a rebellion?-

-We won't get anything if we don't take risks-

Got Lorren turned over them, he was pale and sweating.

-I…can't do it, what you are asking is suicide-

-If we don't do something, more worlds will be crushed by the Empire-

-¡¿What about my world?! ¡If haven't noticed the Empire practically owns the very air we breathe!-exclaimed Got Lorren

-¡That is precisely why you should help us! ¿Don't you realize? ¡If we can stop the sith now, we can end this tyranny before it gets worse!-exclaimed Regulus

Got Lorren lowered his head, thoughtful and then the room went silent.

-…We won't bother you more, if you want to ignore what is happening in the galaxy fine, you can remain locked in your fancy world full of comfort, may the Force be with you Lorren…lets go-ended master Onsso, standing up and leaving the room alongside Regulus and Sho.

 _Got Lorren cleaned his forehead with his sleeve, glancing at the uncountable amounts of paintings and jewels that crowned his home, he took off his crown, reflexing about all with it between his green hands…_

 _The jedi left Cato Neimoidia with the same silence they arrived, the crew was silent, no chat for anyone, they were without a course, in a galaxy which sees them as traitors, with nowhere to go, sooner or later the StarDream will run out of energy or fuel…and then it will be the end. In the center room, Regulus and Gilliam were playing "dejarik" in almost absolute silence, the padawan were meditating with master Shor´Guun over some mats, the jedi knight Dyxer, a female human of purple hair and dark skin was fixing some aspects of Ruster, Master Jal´Onsso was on the farest side of the room, sited, back against the wall, it looked as if he was snoozing or at least thinking._

 _Few days passed, the StarDream began to "hunger" and its crew was starting to lose its faith, in the control room, master Onsso held his lightsaber, black hilt with golden spirals, he could feel the despair flowing through his comrades but suddenly he received a signal…_

-Master…it´s Got Lorren-said Regulus after inspecting the signal

-Show it-answered master Onsso

Got Lorren appeared as a blue hologram over the control panel.

-Master Jedi, I beg your forgiveness for my lack of tact during your visit, fear is a strong enemy but vanity and conformism don't justify my acts.-

-You mean you are willing to help us?-asked Regulus

-I hope I have done it-said Lorren-Im sending the coordinates of an old Trade Federation shipyard, please make haste, I would like to show you in person…I must be gone, this frequency may not be sure-said Lorren banishing from the hologram

-In its current state, the StarDream can only make this jump, so let's hope he really has a ship-said Regulus

-Lets trust-answered master Onsso

 _The StarDream cameo out of hyperspace at the Ferra sector, in the Outer Rim, above Hypori to be precise._

-Hypori huh? Who could´ve guessed that any jedi would return here after that " _monster_ " defeated master Barrek and his reinforcements-said Regulus

-Ghost from the past my old padawan, lets focus on the present-

 _The ship flew over the planet surface, along the way laid thousands of battle droids, ships, tanks and more mechanical terrors, now rusting in peace at the rocky surface, after a while they encounter a massive shipyard, it was circular and was buried in the ground, around it was a large droid factory, now abandoned, the StarDream landed on a platform next to a Sheathipede-class transport, Got Lorren was waiting outside it._

 _-_ What made you change your mind?-asked master Onsso

-The future…a future without the Empire-answered Lorren

-Very well then, what've you got? Asked Master Shor´Gunn

-Please, follow me-

They entered the metallic coffin ruled by darkness, the Separatists have shot down the facility even before the end of the war.

-Lets light this place up-said Lorren activating a panel

Before them was a gargantuan battleship, a Lucrehulk-class battle cruiser, originally used as a freighter by the Trade Federation.

-By the Force Lorren…when I said cruiser I was expecting something…smaller-said Onsso astonished by the colossal ship.

-I'm sorry it isn't the Republic´s Venator you all know and love my fellow jedi, but the Separatists left this beauty when the war turned bad, it's a miracle that it is still here-

-How do you found it?-asked Gilliam

-I was able to get some classified archives hided within Nute Gunray´s Citadel back in Cato Neimoidia…how did I get them is a long story, the point is that what you are seeing now is a practically new ship, well-armed and shielded, and the best part, as every other Lucrehulk this one contains a full battalion of B1 battle droids ready for activation-

The jedi take a minute to think about everything.

-If the Clone Wars is over then this droids are useless, its mind must be finished- said Gilliam

-That´s no problem mate, we can program new instructions to them, it should be easy given how simple these units are-said Dyxer with enthusiasm-I could make it myself-

-And with that we can control the ship without needing more crew-said Regulus

-What do you think Onsso?-asked master Shor

-Master Onsso looked at the ship, softly pulling his beard in reflection

-If we took this ship, we won't use it to run, we are jedi yes, guardians of peace and justice, but to save the galaxy we must use it to confront the Empire-

-Only one ship against the might of an entire galactic faction…sounds good enough for me. What are we waiting for?-said Regulus

-What´s her name?-asked Dyxer

-It has none-answered Lorren

-Then we should name it ourselves-said Gilliam

-A ship that will act as symbol of freedom to the galaxy must have a name that represents that ideal…l call you the **"** _ **SALVATORA"**_ …-said Regulus

As the other jedi began to stare at each other, a small smile appeared within them, after a moment master Onsso stood in front of them, he gaze at their eyes, he could feel the light resonating in their bodies.

-This ship is our best chance to survive, it's the incarnation of hope and freedom, and it will be our first step of our uprising…the first step of our _**rebellion**_ against the Empire-

The jedi stood firmly and stared at the _Salvatora_ …for them have finally found a place to call a new _**home**_ …

 **End of Chapter 1-2**


	4. Chapter 2-1

**Chapter 2-1: Uprising**

 _ **With little to no time to prepare, the "Salvatora" and its crew were about to leave the tomb on Hypori, with the sole purpose of amassing a battle force strong enough to face the evil Galactic Empire. For once since Order 66 the future looked less dark for the Jedi Remnant, but luck can always end in a blink of an eye...**_

 _Aboard the Salvatora´s command bridge, the jedi knights Regulus and Dyxer were done reprogramming the B1 battle droids through carefully work on the main computer. After all droid units were on their posts Regulus sat down in the captain chair, a big and round shaped seat of less than 2 meters wide._

 _-_ Let's try Got Lorren´s gift before it rusts even more-said Regulus

-Let hope this works-answered Dyxer-Primary ignition-she commanded the pilot droids

-Roger roger-answered the B1 droids

 _The massive Lucrehulk roared and tons of dust, smoke and metal were lifted into the air while the colossal ship´s thrusters started to glow and began lifting the ship._

 _-_ Well at least it can be turned on-said Gilliam entering the bridge with the rest of the jedi

-Open the hatches- ordered Dyxer

-Opening main bay hatches ma´am-said one droid

 _The humongous metallic sphere started to open like the mouth of an enormous Exogorth, nest to it in the docking bay was Got Lorren, observing the Salvatora´s ascension…_

 _-Well then my fellow jedi, I'm sure that with this you will be able to handle certain situations…at least for a time, I however recommend you to change those Separatist marks…I don't think it's a good idea to go around showing the galaxy the flag of the defeated "enemy"-said Got Lorren in a holo-proyection on the bridges main door._

-You have been of great help old friend…I hope you will still support us in the future-said Master Onsso

-I will see what else can I get from the Trade Federation…Though it will be short before the Empire disassembles it I presume-he said, worried-However yourselves are the living proof that hope still exists within the Galaxy…thank you for reminding me…-

-May the Force be with you Got Lorren-said Master Sho.

-And with you my brave jedi…-replied the neimoidian ending the transmission.

-Now what? -asked Zerb, the young zabrak padawan

-Now we shall look for a base or a hideout at least, a place where we can stablish our operations against the Empire-said Master Onsso while he acceded an holo map in the bridges main console

-Well it must be over the galaxy´s arse or beyond, the Outer Rim for sure-said Dyxer checking the zone

-Now that most Republic and Separatists systems have fallen under the Empire we don't have many options, at least to make this work, we aren't on board a N1 fighter, the Salvatora will need a lot of supplies and maintenance-said Regulus

-We shall worry later, we should remember that now we are the only known force against the Empire, even worse we are seen by most as traitors-said Master Sho

-We can live within the Salvatora at least until we find a new hideout but we should start looking for support for our cause, we cannot win this alone. We should seek out within neutral systems, Florrum or even Nal Hutta-suggested Gilliam

-Go to the Hutts? Are you serious? They will most likely handle us over to the Empire, they live only to make profit for themselves-answered Dyxer

-And Florrum is no paradise either, just a nest of hopeless pirates-added Regulus

-And where do you think we're gonna get the support we so much need? We can appear in an Imperial-occupied system with our discreet Separatist-marked Lucrehulk, we must appeal to the scum of the galaxy if we are to continue our mission!-exclaimed Gilliam

-To ally ourselves with that kind of scum would be to decay as jedi, we are not an Order any more, now we are just a bunch of refugees!-shouted Dyxer

-That's precisely why we must do it!-

-Uhh sir?-interrupted a pilot droid somewhat frightened- An Arquitens-class light cruiser has entered the system-reported the droid to Regulus

-Oh no…-exclaimed the young Twi´lek padawan Tyra

 _Inside the light Imperial cruiser, Captain Imar was acceding the bridge, wearing the now official Imperial Navy uniform, serious and monotone…_

-Hypori huh? not much out here, just droid junkyards and…What is that? -he asked as a massive object showed up on the radar

-Sir, we detected a ship within the planets orbit-said one officer- A Droid Command ship, a massive Lucrehulk-class battle cruiser-she added

-That's impossible, the Separatists were eliminated at Mustafar…-he thought while scratching his chin-This must be one of its last independent cells-he added-Evaluate the enemy ship and report immediately, we can't underestimate a droid force, even less when we are talking about a ship that size-

 _Back in the Salvatora, the jedi watched the light cruiser maintain its distance from them._

-Ok, we´ve been spotted for sure, Shall we go out to say hi?-Dyxer mocked as she turned over to the control panel

-Jokes aside, can you block their communications?-asked Regulus

-Already on it-answered Dyxer

-We leave them uncommunicated and then what? They´ve seen us!-said Gilliam

-They have seen a Separatist vessel, the marks still identifies this ship as so, they don't know we are jedi, we shall use it in our favor-said Master Onsso

-I said we blow them up, we take far less risk without witnesses-answered Regulus coldly.

 _All the other jedi stared at the asthary, speechless._

-Murder them? They aren't droids Regulus, they are living beings! -exclaimed Gilliam

 _Ruster launched some grave bips at Dyxer_

-Right buddy, Ruster says they are out of range, our cannons will not get them. We should use droid starfighters instead-said Dyxer

-Wait. So we are really doing this?!-asked Gilliam shocked while looking at Master Onsso

-For the safety of our ship and ourselves I would gladly accept but even so…-he said turning to the elder hefthorian jedi. -Master Sho, as the eldest and wisest of us all I ask for your council-

 _Master Sho breathed calmly, he closed his four eyes, exhaled and then said:_

-Quite the situation we have in our hands…One choice is to break one of our most ancient beliefs…to protect life no matter what, it was bestowed upon the Jedi Order since long ago, and along it we were charged with the duty of being the Guardians of Peace and Justice in the Galaxy…But now here we are, in a Galaxy that sees us as the enemy while the real evil grows far beyond our reach. My fellow Jedi, if we are to restore peace and justice in this Galaxy, we must change our vision to our current situation, I am not asking you to forget the Jedi way…but to adapt it to the current flow of time, the change is the key to our survival, we shall carry the will of the Force, and now its will is to defeat the Empire that has been created by the Dark Side!-said the elderly hefthorian-…We are no longer the Jedi Order…We are the Remnant Jedi!-finished the elder.

 _The jedi were touched by the elder master´s words, being quiet for a moment in response but almost immediately they were back at the control panels of the bridge._

-Sir, they have blocked our communications!-exclaimed a pilot form the Imperial Cruiser

-Uncommunicated by droids?! That's impossible!-shouted Captain Imar-Ready for hyperspace, we must get out of here pronto!-exclaimed the man, sweating and scared

-Sir…-interrupted an officer

-Yes?!-

-Droid fighters incoming, type: bombers- answered the officer.

 _Captain Imar froze when he saw a dozen ships appear on the radar. As a thunder wind coming through the treacherous sands of Tatooine, the Hyena-class droid bombers passed at top speed above the cruiser, dropping one bomb after another directly on the light cruisers hull. Even with its decent amount of fire power, the light cruiser could bring down only two bombers before its shields were crushed, then the ship "screamed" as trails of smoke emerged from all over the ship, in a few moments the Imperial cruiser was nothing but a bunch of space rubble…_

-It's done…-said Regulus, laying back on the captain's seat

 _After a short silence, Gilliam spoke:_

-Now what?-

-Now we need to move, get as far from here as possible, the Empire will soon notice their missing ship- said Master Onsso.

 _Turning around, the Salvatora jumped to the hyperspace, leaving Hypori to begin it´s odyssey against the Empire, speaking of which…_

 _On the now Imperial Capital of Coruscant, the enormous Imperial Palace was being built, it was the highest edification on the planet, reaching far beyond the clouds into de dark sky. Darth Vader was walking into the monstrous structure, entering one elevator after another, until it reached the Throne Room at the very peak. Inside, laying back onto the throne was the Dark Lord of the Sith, the Emperor himself: Dark Sidious._

 _Palpatine was wearing his typical outfit: wine colored robes with golden ornaments, his hood was hiding his hideous and deformed face, surrounding them were the Royal Guards, once called the Sun Guard, the ones that had served Palpatine´s former mentor and master: Hego Damask, better known as Darth Plagueis "The Wise". Vader kneeled before the throne and bow his head down._

-What is thy bidding my master? - asked Vader, his breath making echo across the room.

-We´ve walked far into the path the Dark Side has provided us…yet still we can´t seem to be able to extinguish the flame of the Jedi Order…-said Sidious, his raspy distorted voice was a reminder of his battle against Grand Master Yoda not so long ago.

-The Jedi are nothing more than a myth now my master, every day the galaxy forgets more about them and those who do remember them can only hate them thanks to the atrocities of the Clone Wars- answered Vader

-Don´t be so sure about your affirmations Lord Vader, use your instincts…-said Palpatine with calm- Out there lies quite a few powerful jedi, scattered across the stars, willing to fight back, willing to bring more chaos to our newly formed Empire-

-None of them will be able to face us master, I will hunt down every single remaining jedi- Vader assured.

The Emperor didn´t mind his apprentice over confident claim, he just took a deep breath and spoke softly :

-There are some jedi within the survivors that can pose a real threat to the Empire, if given the opportunity these jedi could lead a Rebelion against us, we shall dispatch our best assets to find them. Send the Shadow Guard, they have to seek them on the Outer Rim-ordered Sidious.

-As you wish my lord-

-We shall leave this to them while we attend more important matters-

-More important my master?-

-You´ve been informed for sure about the various rebel cells that have been forming these days-

-There has always been rebel activity, from back when the Empire was formed-

-Yet now they have gained strength, even among the very own Imperial Senate, this shall not be accepted Vader, if we are to rule for ever we shall make sure that we have complete control over the Galaxy-

-What do you want me to do master? -

-Go to Despayre on the Horuz system immediately, make sure that Bevel Lemelisk finishes the superweapon, we need to be ready before a serious threat emerges from these bunch of rebel scum-

-Are you implying these "Rebels" will become a problem? -

-We should not underestimate the power of fear Lord Vader, but above that, we should not underestimate the strength of the Jedi…-

 _Vader left the Throne room, going deep down into the Palace Low Levels, after leaving the last elevator he entered a big dark room, when he stepped inside, the doors behind him closed and several crimson visors lighted up around Vader._

-We live to serve Lord Vader, what are your orders? What is the will of the Emperor? -asked a calmed voice, quiet as a whispering wind.

-The remaining jedi are to be executed before any of them gain favor on the Outer Rim, you must find them all and hunt them down-ordered Vader

-We shall obey my lord, for the will of the Empire…For the will of the DARK SIDE…-

 _ **End of Chapter 2-1**_


End file.
